1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection stereoscopic display including an optical system which includes a reflective liquid crystal panel and a polarizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are projection stereoscopic displays providing independent images to the right eye and the left eye of a viewer, respectively, to allow stereoscopic vision using binocular parallax, and various systems of projection stereoscopic displays have been proposed. For example, two projection displays (projectors) are used to superimpose a right-eye picture and a left-eye picture with orthogonal polarization directions on each other and project them, and when the viewer wearing a pair of glasses which use polarizing plates with orthogonal polarization directions as right-eye and left-eye lenses views the pictures, the viewer are allowed to experience stereoscopic vision.
Moreover, for example, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-4957, there is a projection stereoscopic display in which a right-eye picture and a left-eye picture with orthogonal polarization directions are obtained from two reflective liquid crystal panels included in a single projector, and the pictures are spatially superimposed on each other by a reflective polarizer such as a polarizing beam splitter so as to allow stereoscopic display. In the system, stereoscopic display is achievable with one projector.